Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools utilized to mount flat and substantially elongated boards to a vertical wall and more particularly to such tools that permit the user to hold and level said boards.
In the building construction industry carpenters typically form the cavities where the concrete is going to be pouring with two sheets of plywood that are kept at a spaced apart relationship to each other and in more instances the sheets need to be leveled. This task becomes particularly difficult when a carpenter needs to mount one of such boards, typically plywood, to an outer surface of a wall. If scaffolds are not used, a helper is required to hold the board to be mounted in place while the carpenter drives the first nail through. The difficulty increases with the height of the wall and the size of the board is to be mounted. Even if scaffolds are used, a helper is typically required.